


The Tale of a Haunted Castle[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Enchanted Armor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, F/F, Halloween AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: “I am Fareeha Amari, royal guard of the castle.”“You are the enchanted armor, haunter of the castle on the hill,” says the witch, “the village has stories about you. I’ve heard quite a few of them.” The witch smiles, not unkindly, but at Fareeha’s expense none the less. “I am Angela Ziegler.” The witch removes her hat and curtsies and is, in no uncertain terms, utterly devastating. “The Witch of the Wilds, I think they call me.”





	The Tale of a Haunted Castle[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of a Haunted Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333433) by [xel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xel/pseuds/xel). 



> Thank you xel for giving me permission to record your fic!

cover art by me

Length: 08:43 [4.38 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-hlNH0Y5XXU2CLBIY2eaHWXZ-rHhfHRO)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tlvcl78bmvjdm2x/The_Tale_of_a_Haunted_Castle%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
